VACATION?
by Elina2112
Summary: percy and friend go on a crazy vacation with the gods
1. Chapter 1

Chat 1 VACTAION!

PERCY'S POV

I was doing my normal Camp Half-blood routine when Annabeth came up to me and said "Chiron wants to meet us at the big house"

I replied "ok" and walked with her to the big house.

When we arrived their was 5 people standing their looking bored

"ANNABETH" a girl with black spiky hair and dark clothes yelled

"Thalia! Why are you here? aren't you supposed to be with the hunters?"

"Artemis gave me a break" she replied simply.

"Forgetting some people over here?"

There in front of us was Clarisse, Chris,Katie,Nico,Katie, and Travis and Conner stoll

"Oh..hey guys"

"Excuse me" Chiron said "you are probably wondering why I sent you all here? Am I correct?"

"Yes we are"

"well then the reason I sent you all here is because I think you should all take a break"

"what do you mean by that?"

"What I mean is that you guys need a good break because you faught hard in the war and you guys never get a long break..so the gods and I decide to give you vacation!"

CLARISSES POV:

"WHAT" we all said

" and the gods are coming with you!"

"WHAT?"

Then a flash of bright light magically appeared

"CLOSE YOUR EYES" Chiron screamed

when we opened our eyes we saw the gods

"ARE YOU GUYS READY TO GO ON VACATION WITH YOUR PARENTS!" Aphrodite screamed

Every one replied "yes" but in a low scared voice.

"Every one get packed and meet us at the Thalia's pine" the gods said

As we walked out Thalia took a walkie talkie out of her pocket.

"What in hades are you doing?

"im contacting Lady Artemis"

"Why?"

"Because this so called "vacation" is going to get someone killed and im to young to die"

"you will always be 16 so why does it matter?"

She glared at me and pressed a button on the walkie talkie but before she could talk Percy interrupted and said

"YOU GUYS? We are a team and teams don't quit on eachother. Ya maybe it will be hard to be with the gods on a vacation but they are family"

"fine" thalia said and put the walkie pocket.

"I guess we should start packing" Thalia said

"I guess we should" as I walking back to my cabin someone behind me said "can you help me?"


	2. Chapter 2

HEY I AM REALLY SORRY ABOUT POSTING THE FIRST CHAPTER 3 TIMES I AM NEW TO THIS SO I DONT KNOW HOW TO USE IT .PLEASE REVIEW AND COMMENT

I DONT OWN PERCY JACKSON

CHPT 2

CLARISSES POV:

I turned around and saw chris.

"uhm..can you help me"?

"why"?

"having troubles with packing"

"No"

"why not?"

"im busy"

"with what"

"what do you think"?

"Packing"

"yes with packing so leave me alone"

"no"

"if you don't leave me alone I will hurt you Rodriguez"

"la Rue you wouldint hurt me you love me"

"in our dreams Rodriguez"

"that hurt La Rue"

"will you leave me alone if I help you"?

"I guess"

"fine then"

So I grabbed his hand and he dragged me to the hermes cabin and he opened the door.

Inside was a pool table, some stuff from the Camp store and stolen items.

"So what do you need help with"?

"I need help with putting that large bag in my suitcase"

In the middle of the room their was a big orange bag that looked heavy.

"your telling me you need help with putting that bag in a suit case"?

"uh, ya"

"sometimes I wonder if your still crazy"

"Insane not crazy"

"Whatever"

To end that conversation I walked over to the bag and picked it up, But then I fell into the floors of the hermes cabin. I herd laughing in the back ground and knew exactly who it was.

"RODRIGUEZ!"

"I AM GOING TO KILL YOU IF YOU DON'T GET ME OUT OF HERE THIS INSTANT"

'la rue you wouldint kill me"

"YES I WOULD, NOW GET ME OUT NOW"

"on one condition"

"WHAT"

"that you act completely lovy-dovy to me just until we arrive at our vacation spot and that you don't kill me after I take you out"

"NO I WILL NOT DO THAT, I WOULD RATHER DIE"

"Well then you can die in that hole because I am not taking you out unless you swear on the river of styx that you will act lovy-dovy to me and that you will not kill me"

"WELL IL DIE IN THIS HOLE BECAUSE I AM NOT DOING THAT"

"Ok Clarisse, but when you change your mind il be sitting on the porch"

"THAT WONT BE NECESSARY BECAUSE IM NOT CHANGING MY MIND"

"wait and see Clarisse"

1 HOUR LATER

its been I hour and im still stuck in this stupid hole I bet the gods are looking for us.

Maybe I should consider- NO you are not considering anything.

"la rue im waiting"

"im not changing my mind"

"you will now"

Then I started to feel like things were crawling under my feet. I look down and saw spiders.

"SPIDERS"

"Yep and big ones"

"."

"you have to swear on the river of styx that you will act lovey dovy to me just until we arrive at the vacation spot and that you don't kill me after"

"FINE"

"I SWEAR ON THE RIVER THAT I WILLL ACT LOVEY DOVEY TO YOU UNTIL WE ARRIVE AT THAT STUPID VACATION SPOT AND I WONT KILL YOU"

"that's more like it"

Then he pulled me out with some rope contraption and I got lifted up to the ground

"I AM GOING TO KILL YOU"

"Clarisse you can hurt me you swore and speaking of that its time to start acting like Aphrodite"

"You will pay big time after"

"I know"

(CAMP HALF-BLOOD HILL)

ANNABETH POV

"What is taking them so long?"

"I don't know but they better come fast or were leaving"

"I know were they are and their coming" Aphrodite said with a grin.

We waited their for 2 more minutes and then we finally saw Clarisse and Chris but something wasin't quite right. Clarisse was wearing a pink blouse, stylish jeans with holes and pink heels.

"CLARISSE?"

"ya?"

"what the fuck are you wearing?"

"Well you can see cant you?"

"but..why?"

She was going to answer but she got cut off by a god

"CLARISSE! WHAT THE ?&$&$ ARE YOU WEARING YOU ARE MY DAUGHTER AND YOU WEAR SOME APHRODITE CRAP!"

"father theirs a reason I am wearing this"

"TELL ME"

"I cant I swore on styx I wouldint"

he was about to say something when Aphrodite cut him off

"ARES that is enough if you say one more word mister it wont be funny,you may be the war god but I can kick your sorry ass if you don't shut the %?*? up"

"yes mam"

"thank you, and Clarisse remember what you have to do"

"yes Aphrodite"

Clarisse almost looked like she was going to cry!

"Now lets go before Christmas comes"

"WAIT" chris said

Every one stared at chris

"Clarisse didn't wear that on purpose I told her to"

"what?"

"well,I told Clarisse I needed help but I didn't I pulled a prank on her I made her swear on styx that she would act lovey dovey to me and that she would be like Aphrodite girl until we arrived at our destination.I am really sorry Clarisse and I will never do that again

you can hurt me now"

Clarisse did something opposite to hurting him she kissed him!

"AWWWWWW" Aphrodite looked like she won a million Drachmas

"So your not going to hurt me?"

"Oh ya"

"Can we go now"Artemis and Thalia complained "to much love going on"

"Fine Artemis"

"But before we go DOES ANYONE WANT TO JOIN THE HUNT PERHAPS?"

Katie lifted up her hand and Travis,Conner and Nico looked shocked.

"Think about it my dear and tell me if you want to"

IN THE CAR

PERCY POV

After Clarisses changed into her "Normal" clothes we got into the HUGE car While Zeus drove wich I was afraid of because Hera was in the Front seat"

"ZEUS! Its that way"

"NO its that way"

"Will you guys just shut up and drive"

"FINE" They both said and continued arguing

"CAN YOU PUT UP THE RADIO" Thalia screamed

"Sure"

The song just the way you are came on and Thalia and Artemis Started complaining

"COME ON PUT GREEN DAY ON" Thalia complained

"ME AND PECY WOULD LIKE TO DEDICATE THIS TO CLARISSE AND ANNABETH"

Chris and Percy then started singing

PERCY-Oh her eyes, her eyes  
Make the stars look like they're not shining  
Her hair, her hair  
Falls perfectly without her trying

CHRIS-She's so beautiful  
And I tell her every day

CHRIS-Yeah I know, I know  
When I compliment her  
She wont believe me  
And its so, its so  
Sad to think she don't see what I see

PERCY-But every time she asks me do I look okay  
I say

PERCY-When I see your face  
There's not a thing that I would change  
Cause you're amazing  
Just the way you are  
And when you smile,  
The whole world stops and stares for awhile  
Cause girl you're amazing  
Just the way you are

CHRIS-Her Lips, her Lips  
I could kiss them all day if she'd let me  
Her laugh, her laugh  
She hates but I think its so sexy

PERCY-She's so beautiful

And I tell her every day

CHRIS-Oh you know, you know, you know  
Id never ask you to change  
If perfect is what you're searching for  
Then just stay the same

PERCY-So don't even bother asking-  
If you look okay  
You know I say

CHRIS-When I see your face  
There's not a thing that I would change  
Cause you're amazing  
PERCY-Just the way you are  
And when you smile,  
The whole world stops and stares for awhile  
Cause girl you're amazing  
Just the way you are

CHRIS-The way you are  
The way you are  
Girl you're amazing  
Just the way you are

PERCY-When I see your face  
There's not a thing that I would change  
Cause you're amazing  
Just the way you are  
And when you smile,  
CHRIS-The whole world stops and stares for awhile  
Cause girl you're amazing  
Just the way you are

When they finished singing Aphrodite was saying AWWW Clarisse and Annabeth had the biggest smile on their faces (which was a first for Clarisse) Artemis and Thalia had a looks of disgust on their faces and the other gods except for Ares joined in with Aphrodites and I sat down with the Clarisse, Annabeth and Katie and they started mingling Umong themselves.

1 hour and a Half of Zeus and Hera fighting with Poseidon and Athena arguing if Zeus or Hera are right. Hera finally said

"WHERE HERE"

I looked out the window and Honestly it was Amazing.


	3. IMPORTANT

_**HEY GUYS ! I heard MANY great things and comments about this story, And im EXTREMELY sorry that i didint post a new chapter in a while, so because i heard so many good things about this story i dont want 2 mess it up,to get to the point of what im trying to say is that i would like YOU guys to give me some ideas on what i should write (the more ideas the more chapters i can write ! **____**)**_

_**Also after im done writing this story i will be writing a new one about the pjo gang!**_

_**Again i will be forever thankfull if you review and give me ideas !**_

_**-Elina**_


End file.
